1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes organic light emitting elements including a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each organic light emitting element emits light by energy generated when an exciton generated by combining an electron and a hole in the organic emission layer falls from an exited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image (e.g., a predetermined image) by using this light emission. Thus, the OLED display has a self-luminance characteristic and a separate light source is not required (unlike a liquid crystal display), which enables an OLED display to have a relatively smaller thickness and weight compared to other types of display devices. Further, because the OLED display exhibits high quality characteristics such as relatively low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed, the OLED display is receiving attention as a next generation display device.
An OLED display may include a flexible circuit board coupling the substrate outputting the image to the main board. Also, the main board and the surrounding members may be adhered by an adhesive tape. To couple the members positioned at different positions, the flexible circuit board is made of a material having flexibility and an elastic force (e.g., predetermined elastic force). However, the elastic force of the flexible circuit board is transmitted to the main board such that the adhesive tape may be lifted or separated from the surrounding members.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.